


A Light Breeze

by NeitzschesGod



Series: NeitzschesGod's bi-monthly challenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, grimdorks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alt universe where they are older: school, John asks rose it on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: John/Rose fluff. *Twirls moustache, cackles evilly* I don't even ship them! I received a request to do this during my 52 week challenge! You are trapped, or should I say, stuck. 
> 
> Send requests here: neitzschesgod@gmail.com
> 
> Announcement/Changelog at bottom.

The school bell rang. Quickly shoving his math textbook in his bag, a blue eyed boy with ruffled hair swung his pack on his back and raced to his locker. Grabbing his coat, he sprinted out the doors and started running home. A green slimer was visible on his shirt. The other kids at school pestered him relentlessly about liking Ghostbusters, but the boy didn't care what they thought. He had a date to get ready for.  
****************************************************  
A young girl sat in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the third of January, was exactly one month since her birthday and three weeks, six days from when a young man, 17, had asked her to be in a relationship.

Not wishing to make him think he could get her so easily, she forced him to ask plainly and simply (with some groveling) to accept him before she revealed that she had loved him since they had first met online. 

"Who's the pranksmith now?" She had inquired, smiling as she typed the words. 

But as this young girl sat in her bedroom, her thoughts ceased focusing on the picture he sent of himself and instead on his unusual tardiness. He was usually on at 8 o'clock EST within the minute, but his pesterchum client clearly stated his lack of timing. The girl began to fret. What if he had forgotten? What if he had been hit by a car? What if he didn't even know her name? As she fretted, she failed to notice the blinking dot on her screen. It was her lover, late in time but not in life.

ectoBiologist began pestering tentacleTherapist at 20:03 hours

EB: hello, beautiful. how was your day?  
TT: Say my name. Right now.  
EB: rose? what is going on?  
TT: Nothing. I'm just surprised you managed to remember it.  
EB: hey rose want to hang out sometime? this weekend, maybe?  
TT: John. I live on the East Coast. You live on the west. Think about what you're saying.  
EB: you're right. why, i'd have to get on a concorde plane at two in the morning to do that. possibly even reserve a hotel so i'd have somewhere to sleep if you didn't let me in.  
TT: Were it the case you came across the country, you could be assured that my door would welcome you immediately, if not draw you in with arcane tentacles.  
TT: While that sounded like a euphemism, I assure you it is not.  
EB: anyway, I have to get packing. See you in the morning, rose!  
TT: Once again, we live with a country between us. Unless you sleep by a picture of me, you must mean talk to me in the morning.  
EB: Yeah, sure. Love you <3  
TT:...  
TT <3

ectoBiologist ceased pestering tentacleTherapist at 20:06 hours  
****************************************************  
John rubbed his hands together. Rose was smart, but evidently she had not picked up on the fact that his grandest scheme of all was about to take place. While it may have been later for her, he lived several time zones west of her. Meaning that while she was preparing to sleep, he would be chipper and awake. He had it all planned out. He had heard several months prior of the last flight of the Concorde line of planes, renowned for their incredible speed. He had immediately purchased a ticket with money he borrowed from his father. 

His father was a simple man, but a romantic at heart. He had a soft spot for young romance, and a softer spot for baking. He figured that if he could get a round trip Concorde flight to Boston, his son would be ecstatic. So he sponsored this escapade, smiling in his fatherly way at his young son. He had also taken the liberty of warning Rose's mother about his son's clever plan, while stressing the point that her daughter was not to know about this. 

And so the trap of romance was set to spring on the young Lalonde, and without her having a clue as to what was going to happen.  
****************************************************  
It was early Saturday morning when Rose awoke. The sun shown through her window as she stretched. She briefly considered dressing in something besides what she slept in, but quickly decided against it. Not like anyone would care, she thought. Slowly making her way downstairs, she noticed her mother sitting at the table drinking some coffee. 

Odd, she thought. 

"Rose dear! Put on some clothes, you should at least look presentable on today of all days." Her mother chided.

"Mother, what could possibly make today different from all other Saturdays. You have never once taken such offense at my dressing habits."

"Or lack thereof," Her mother replied with a disdainful look on her face. "Now hurry, you'll thank me later."

"Very well, mother. You have defeated me with sheer willpower. Excuse me while I prepare for this clearly auspicious occasion of which you failed miserably to warn me of." Rose grabbed a piece of toast with egg, shoved it in her mouth, chewed it for twenty seconds and trudged back upstairs. 

Her mother simply smiled. She did like surprises.

Already in a foul mood, Rose quickly undressed and grabbed some clean clothes from her closet. A white button up shirt with a dark purple skirt would have to do. Some subtle stockings: not drawing attention to her legs, but keeping them warm and her feeling good. Slap a headband on her hair and call it a day for what she would wear. She looked in the mirror. Her makeup was subtle, but visible. Yes, she thought, this will do nicely. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She walked downstairs, wondering who it could be. Her mother clearly wasn't interested in this stranger, she was still eating breakfast and not paying attention to anything but.

The knock persisted, starting to resemble a familiar tune that had burned itself into all of humanity. A single knock, followed by four others in quick succession, finishing with two final knocks equidistant from eachother. The ["Shave and a haircut, two bits"](www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxU-SgOtVSM) melody. 

When Rose opened the door, her mouth dropped open. She was speechless. She couldn't think. A young man stood in front of her, a pack on his back and a ghost on his shirt. He wore a dark jacket and long pants, and a grin wide enough to engender a sense of smugness. He barely got the words "Hi, Rose" out of his mouth before she tackled him and began kissing him. This was the happiest moment of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that I haven't posted anything in the past two weeks. That's because I'm going to take the 52 week challenge, where I post one story per week. As of January 1, stories will appear every Friday. They will range from innocent fluff to tear inducing smut. I will of course use use archive warnings. I don't want to put them all in one work with weekly updates, so they will be part of a series. They will range from 700-1000 words, as I can't keep interest long enough to make it longer and keep making new stories every week. There may or may not be continuity between stories, and by the end of 2014 I'll have a decent length (approx. 52,000 words). Leave criticism in the comments. The idea behind this whole escapade being that it is impossible to write 52 consistently horrible stories in a row. In the likely event that I will spend a week away from a computer, I'll schedule a post on my tumblr (neitzschesgod.tumblr.com) to come out that week and transfer it over the next with a new story.
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> NG
> 
> Changelog: capitalized necessary proper nouns, changed update day in announcement to reflect reality, added link for melody,proof reading.


End file.
